Hyper Little Nuisance
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Gary's eevee wasn't always as well-behaved and sweet as we saw her in the anime. In fact, it took a lot of training to make her as amazing as she was to beat Ash. Before then, she was always into something, always picking on the other pokemon in Gary's team, and always making Gary's life difficult.


Gary Oak knew that leaving his pokemon out of their balls while he showered may not have been his brightest move, but they needed to stretch too. And it wasn't like he took long showers, anyway; just a few minutes was all it took to get him fairly clean all over. However, when he heard his Wartortle's wimpy cry from his room, he went from leisurely stroll to sprinting in seconds.

"Wartortle!" he yelled when he threw the door open and crashed in, towel around his waist growing quite loose and water still dripping off his calves. On the floor, Wartortle was pinned down with a fake pained expression and Gary's new Eevee "growling" on his belly. Gary sighed dramatically, flopping down on his bed and letting a whine out.

Eevee was a handful. No matter what Gary did to calm the hyper little fox down, she still just wanted to _go, go, go!_ Eevee was still not quite strong enough for battling, but she liked to pretend she was, which usually lead to Nidoqueen being head-butted every morning before breakfast. Now, she'd moved on to messing with poor Wartortle, who was not the biggest fan of battling for the sake of battling.

Wartortle pushed Eevee off when she bit his nose, getting to his feet and yelling at the newest member of Gary's team. Though, Eevee was not phased in the slightest by the yelling. Instead, she abandoned the one toy in favor of her _favorite_ toy.

"Eevee!" she called. It was his only warning. Claws sunk into Gary's bare back and hind legs scratched his hip.

"YOW!" Gary screamed, turning so fast that Eevee was flung off the bed and against Arcanine. Arcanine turned his head away from his latest nuisance, ignoring her when she went in for yelps and scratches. "Eevee, leave him alone…" Gary groaned, picking her up. He set her on the bed and went to change in hopes of preventing further injury. He returned moments later to see Eevee on Arcanine's head, peering down with her ears flopping over her head against the larger pokemon's nose.

Gary snickered and shook his head, laying down on his bed to watch Eevee swat at Arcanine for a while. It seemed like the fire type had accepted Eevee was young and annoying and was taking it in a stride. When she hopped down in front of him, jumping and mewing loudly, Arcanine simply put a paw over her and smooshed her down to the floor, which made Gary laugh loudly.

Eevee heard her trainer's laugh and wiggled out from under Arcanine's paw, smiling widely when she saw the laugh was in her direction. She took off over to Gary and tried to claw her way up the bed, which was not working. Gary put his hand under her bottom and helped the pokemon up while teasing her about not being able to make that jump.

"You're strange, I hope you know that…" Gary commented as Eevee pushed her head under his hand. She purred softly as he petted her, curling up on his lap only to fall asleep. "Yep, you're definitely a weird one…" he whispered, scooting down and laying the fox beside him so he could go to bed. Wartortle made a bed out of Gary's clothes and shared the room with Scizor while Arcanine and Nidoqueen slept side-by-side, keeping an eye on the others, and Krabby slept at Gary's feet to be his alarm clock in the morning.

Or, at least, Krabby was _going_ to be his alarm clock. Eevee, however, beat him to it by sitting on Gary's face at _4 o'clock in the morning_. "Mmmmm!" Gary squirmed wildly. He grabbed Eevee's tail and gave it a squeeze, which got her off his face in a hurry. He shot up in bed and gasped for air with panic across his face. Once he was calmed and realized exactly what had happened, Gary turned to the very innocent looking Eevee nuzzling his arm. "Eevee!" he fussed, "You don't just sit on my face like that!"

"Veeee," she purred, pawing at Gary's hand and nudging her face under his palm. Gary sighed dramatically and fell back with a groan. Eevee hopped onto his chest and curled up, still purring loudly.

"You hate me…" Gary mumbled, rubbing her ears. He looked over at Arcanine, who looked ready to burst with laughter, "What're you laughing at?" Gary snapped. Arcanine shook his head and laid back down to go to sleep.

Eevee stretched a paw up under Gary's chin and fell asleep, of course. She looked kind of sweet when she was asleep, mainly because she was still. Gary wished she would stay like that, calm and peaceful, but sadly, he really needed to pee.

 **I think I have an obsession with writing about Gary and Eevee/Umbreon's relationship. It's definitely become a thing.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
